Dingo
A Dingo is a wild dog found around Australia in large numbers. Hungry carnivores, Dingos are dangerous predators for small to medium-sized animals and lone travellers. Famed for their speed and sharp claws, Dingos make good travel partners for those with plenty of bones for the boy. Origins Dingos can trace their origins in Australia back nearly 4500 years ago. Before the War, they were classified as Feral Dogs, as it was believed they escaped from human captivity and thrived in the wild. Early European reports talk about how Dingos were common around Aboriginal encampments, suggesting a symbiotic relationship between the two. Dozens of Aboriginal Nations had incorporated Dingos into their spirituality before the war. Europeans viewed Dingos as pests. After 1788, Dingo populations declined, being pushed away from human settlements. Poor interactions with humans lowered their value as an icon, unlike Koalas or other cute and cuddly creatures. By 2077, Dingos had been reduced to the isolated reaches of The Outback. The Great War changed the lives of Dingos almost completely. Radiation and increased pressures to evolve morphed the Dingo from a simple scavenging dog to a fast, powerful, pack predator. Thriving on a diet of pets, marsupials and other small animals, Dingos are often apex predators in their local environments. Even humans aren't safe from these cute monsters. Dingo packs can take down small groups of adventurers and are a common problem among isolated trade routes. Physical Traits Dingos outwardly appear very similar to their Pre-War counterparts. Dingos are medium sized dogs with a sandy coloured fur. They have powerful, defined muscles and large, exposed teeth. Dingos have developed strong stomachs and lengthened long intestines to break down the food they eat and process the radiation out. Outwardly, this is shown with a larger, lower-hanging rear. Behaviour Dingos are very social creatures. As pack hunters, groups of up to 15 can often be seen together. They hunt by encircling prey, nipping at their heels until they are too weary to continue to fight. Once this point is reached, Dingos close in to kill the prey, often goring the head or face of their prey. When resting, Dingos will often be seen lying in shaded areas and panting to deal with summer heat. Dingos are similar to dogs in their attitudes towards one another, with some fighting and others acting friendly. Interactions with Humans Dingos are primarily an enemy of humans, attacking lone travellers, small caravans and even isolated homesteads. Dingo packs are a dangerous problem along the major highways, with whole towns overrun with the wild dogs. Dingo packs are a major threat for small communities, who can do little to prevent the dogs from attacking their livestock. On some rare occasions, Dingos have been tamed (though not domesticated) by humans. In some survivalist, isolationist groups, the Dingos rugged dependability make them the perfect travel companion. While you're unlikely to find one for sale in Williamstown or The Manufactory, they are somewhat common pets in rural areas, like the Atherton Tablelands. Category:Creatures Category:New South Wales Category:Queensland Category:Tasmania Category:Victoria Category:South Australia Category:Northern Territory Category:Western Australia